Life's Not Easy
by ForbiddenKissesInTheDark
Summary: This is my second attempt at a first story...the other was horrible...please go easy on me...I hope I did better.Misaki finds out at the end of the first chapter that Usagi has yet another arranged marrage to avoid.Misaki admits to Nanayuuki Saito that he loves Usagi.DISCLAIMER I own nothing except Nanayuuki Saito.That is alll I suck big time at summarys.
1. Usagi might be cheating!

As Misaki woke up he turned to find the bed empty,he rolled over and growned,"Baka-Usagi."He looked up at the clock that read 11:45P.M.

He got up slowly,wincing at the pain in his lower back."Ow Baka-Usagi...he's soo..ughh!"'_That damn Usagi!'  
_

He walked down the stairs."Usagi-san where the hell are you!"Usagi was sitting on the couch with his lap top sitting beside him."Misaki..?"

Misaki snarled,"Why didn't you wake me up?"Usagi smiled,"Because you looked so adorable sleeping."

Misaki almost fell over,"I will kill you"Usagi-san just chuckled and went back on work,'_Probaly on one of his dirty BL novels.._'Misaki sighed.

Misaki sighed,"Are you hungry?"Usagi-san looked up at Misaki."Well...yes,but I need my refill of Misaki."Misaki rolled his eyes."You can wait for that."

Misaki made his way to kitchen then sighed deeply.'_Usagi-san_'.He smiled softly at the mans pervyness.

Misaki made eggs,pancakes,and saugasue for breakfast..he called Usagi to the table."Usagi-san I have something important I have to tell you after you eat,ok?"

Usagi looked at Misaki couriously,"Ok,Misaki..."He looked at Misaki in question.

Usagi smiled at him."Misaki,I love you.""Misaki blushed,"BAKA!"He stormed off up the stairs,Usagi following,'Damn,it Usagi stop following me!"He thought feriously.

Misaki was almost to him room,when the bigger,sliver-haired one grabed his arm and pulled him into a big bear hug."Mi-sa-ki"The older one sang.

"Come on Usagi-san let me go,Damn it!"Misaki tried squrim out of his hold,but the older one was much stronger."Usagi-san come on you have work to do!"

Usagi kissed his forehead."Misaki,I love you."Misaki blushed bright red."Usagi.."The younger one finally started hugging back."Good boy,Misaki"Usagi patted his head.

"Usagi-san don't treat me like a dog!"Misaki yelled quietly as Usagi-san leaned down and kissed him,making Misaki drop everything he had on his mind,(in his mind)'_Usagi-san_'Misaki kissed Usagi back.

Everything was kinda a blurr from there,last thing Misaki remembered was Usagi throwing him on the bed,and taking his clothes off.."My head hurts.."He looked over at the vacent spot next to him."

Misaki tried getting out of bed,but was to tired,he plopped his head down onto the soft,feathery pillow,slowly he found himself drifting back to sleep.

He woke up at 3:20P:M,slipped out of bed,and slowly opened the door and walked out of the room and started down the stairs slowly,to see Usagi down was pinned down on the couch by a young girl about 23 years old.

Misaki felt a rage of jeliousy."USAGI-SAN!WHO THE HELL!".Tears started forming in the 19-year-old Misaki's eyes.

"Misaki,I promise this isn't was it looks like.""THEN WHAT THE HELL IS IT,USAGI?"The girl let him up,and stood up,"Umm he's right this isn't what it looks like,but I am his bride-to-be."

Misaki felt the tears sting his cheeks."Usagi..."Usagi stood up and walked over taking Misaki into his arms the green haired girl intorduced herself,"My name is Nanayuuki Saito."She bowed.

Usagi looked at her."You need to tell,Father that I will not be marring you Nanayuuki,I have my little lover here."He pulled Misaki close to his chest Misaki blushed and said"I love him,Miss,please don't take him away."

Nanayuuki was shocked and touched at the same smiled and nodded,"I won't right now Misaki-kun but I'm not giving up."Misaki hugged Usagi."Thank you I guess?"Usagi growled alittle at this,and hugged him tightly."I love Usami-san to Misaki-kun and I don't want you to have him."She was smiling but was very sad.'Usami-san's gay?!"She was hurt they'd been friends forever.

Nanayuuki facepalmed,"What am I going to tell Usagi-chichi?"She sighed Usagi sugestted she tell his father."Thanks genius."She sighed again.

Usagi and Misaki just chuckled.

_  
**Me:Me had to change the ending...**


	2. Misaki's rage

**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING BUT NANAYUUKI SAITO BTUI WISH I DID OWN THE REST GRRR!  
****MISAKI:** c:  
**USAGI:** -_-  
**NANAYUUKI:HEHEHEEE!  
**

Misaki and Nanayuuki spent the next 4 hours staring blankly at each other...Misaki broke the slience"Soo umm do you ummm...I have no clue how to talk to a girl..."He attmitted scratching his head,"Sorry,Saito-san"  
Nanayuuki tilted her head in question and giggle alittle."Don't worry about it,Misaki-kun."She faced a cute smile.

"Are you two done talking nonsence?"The sliver-haired man growled from the kitchen Misaki looked at him stupidly,"BAKAHIKO!"Usagi raised his eyebrow."Misaki I am deeply offended."But the pervy rabbit was smiling at his small lover.  
Nanayuuki looked at the both of them."Ahikio I hate you interupet...but guys we need a plan and I need somewheere to stay."Misaki piped up,blushing abit,"Oi,Uasagi-san can she stay with us?""No way,Misaki,She'll only be woken up from your cries."The horny rabbit was ready to jump Misaki but didn't.

Nanayuuki seemed to make a noise that totally said she was weired out,"EWWW GUYS!"Misaki was a deep-red and glaring at Usagi."PERVERT"Misaki shouted."I am not a...okay maybe I'm a bit of a prevert..."Usagi attmied."A bit?"Nanayuuki mused."Yuuki-chan not helping!"Usagi yelled."Sorry"She lowered her head and sighed."Misaki-kun do you think I could take you shopping tomrrow?"  
"Oi pervy rabbit is that okay?"Misaki asked hopefully."I suppose"Usagi-san smiled."I need to meet with Takahiro anyway."Misaki glared and growled at Usagi,Nanayuuki seemed to back out of the conversation."Nii-chan!?Misaki was terribly hurt."Go right ahead."He started tearing up"Misaki.."Usagi sighed,as Misaki grabbed Nanayuuki's hand and started dragging her up the stairs."Misaki-kun?"Nanayuuki was confused."Come on I'll show you to your room."Misaki wiped his tears and smiled back at her.  
"Misaki I told you she's not stay..."Misaki cut him off."She IS staying."Usagi-san eyes were wide and he was confused and hurt.

Usagi made some coffee it was his sixth cup In about 10 minutes later Usagi-san thought about Misaki who at the time was running down the stairs and hugging the rabbit from behind."USAGI-SAN!"Misaki yelled,"I'm sorry...I acted that way,Usagi-san,"Where is Yuuki-chan?"Usagi asked his little lover."Hmm?Oh yeah,She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow."Misaki sighed "But,she mummbled something like'_I will get Usagi-san mark my words Misaki'_ "..And then Bam she was out."Usagi-san set his coffee on the table." "Interesting."He pulled Misaki into a hug."I love you Misaki,and I don't want to let anyone come in between us,promise me you won't let Nanayuuki come between us,Misaki please I love you...!"Misaki turned slightly red."Usagi-san.."Misaki put a hand on his cheek."I love you to and I promise I won't let her tear us apart.""Misaki.."Usagi-san leaned down and kissed the boys sweet lips.

As soon as Misaki heared his words and felt his lips he promised himself he would not fight back...not anymore.

Usagi put a hand on his cheek softly,Misaki felt a light red blush on his cheeks,Usagi leaned down and kissed him again Misaki opened his mouth to Usagi,Usagi slipped his tounge into Misaki's mouth tasting every inch of Misaki's mouth.'_Usagi please touch me...every inch of me,please!_'Miskai had so many thoughts racing through his mind at once he though he was going to pulled back letting Misaki breathe,but to his surprise Misaki pulled him back.

"Misaki...?"Misaki pulled him into another kiss when Usagi pulled back and thew him over his shoulder,Misaki knew he **would not** get out of this.,"Misaki your mine!"Usagi smirked.'_What the hell have I_ _gotten myself into this time?_'Misaki thought as he squrimed,"Usagi-san stopp!"Usagi had one simle answer,"No."He said reached his bed room,opened the door and threw Misaki on the bed."Oww"Misaki yelped rubbing his ass."Watch how the hell you throw people Usagi-san!"

Usagi's smirk didn't fade as he crawled ontop of Misaki,Misaki didn't fight back,he just sighed."I promised I won't fight back...I'm an idiot."Misaki faceplamed Usagi-san chuckled."Misaki.."He said put his cool hand up Misaki's shirt,allowing the boy to blush and moan as he played with a nipple."U-usahhgi-sann"Usagi lifed his shirt continuing to play with one of his nipples sucking on the other,Misaki moaned as Usagi licked his stomach,"Mmm Misaki you taste so good!"Usagi mused as the boy flustered.

Usagi quickly unbuttoned Misaki's pant and pulled boxers and all off,just as Nanayuuki brust through the door to see the sight of Usagi's tounge licking the tip of Misaki's erection."AHHH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!"She screamed at blushed deep deep red and buried himself in the blankets."UMM SAITO-SAN IT'S JUST...WE'RE LOVERS..AND UMM LOVER HAVE SEX...RIGHT?"Misaki poked his head from the covers."Right?"She laughed"You his lover"She stared at Misaki"What a joke."Usagi was mad someone insulted his little lover,he glowled.

Misaki quickly put on his jean under the blankets no longer embarrsased but filled with rage his eyes filled with tears at the comment she had just made,he threw the covers back getting up you look her in the eye."Usami Ahikiko IS indeed MY lover and if YOU have a damn problem with that you'll answer to me.."Misaki stared coldly."HE IS MINE"Misaki yelled"I-I love him..""Misaki..."Usagi was shocked,he took his little lover in his arms and hugged him."Misaki..I love you"He whispered into Misaki's ear,Misaki looked at Nanayuuki,"I think you should go..."He mumbled,she nodded"Right Misaki-kun."

**Me:PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND STUFF!  
****Misaki:You seem desparte...  
****Me:I AMMMM NOTTTT MISAKI-CHAN!  
****Usagi:Am I really that much of a pervy rabbit?*hugs Suziki-san*  
****Both:YESSSHHHH BUT WE STILL LOVE YOU!  
****Nanayuuki:Why do I sound so evil in the end?  
Me:Idk I just wanted you to wake up in a bad mood...ok SHUTUP IF IT WEREN'T FOR MR YOU WOULD EXIST!  
****ALL:*Laughs*  
Me:YOU KNOW USAGI-SAN YOU NEVER MET UP WITH TAKAHIRO,RIGHT?IDEASS FOR NEXT CHAPTER!Hheheheheheeheheheee  
Nanayuuki:I WILL RETURN!*Evil Laugh*  
Me:I know you will cause it's my story..  
Usagi:Will you stop making people try to come between us...please.  
Misaki:Usagi-san it's her story.  
Me:YEAH BAKAHIKO!**


	3. They have no pants

**Me:I don't wanna do the disclaimer Misaki you do it...**  
**Misaki:Hey whats wrong?**  
**Me:It's 4 in the morning...ok...just do the damn disclaimer!**  
**Misaki:She owns absolutlty nothing.**  
**Usagi:Except the evil one.*Points to Nanayuuki***  
**Nanayuuki:*Pouts*I will hurt you...pervy rabbit...**  
**Me:Shut upppp you guyss!I think I'm gunna mention Isaka-san and Aikawa..my creative juices are flying!**  
**_**

The alarm clock buzzed into Usagi's ears he growned"Who the hell set an alarm."He notice Misaki in his arm waking up from a peaceful sleep"Usagi-san?"He wraped his arm around the older silver-haired red from thoughts of the night before.  
Usagi hugged his lovers small fame close."Usagi-san.."Misaki said quietly."Yes,Misaki?"Usagi answered loveling."Are you going to turn that alarm off?"Misaki stared him in the eye."It's still on?"Usagi asked."Yes.."Miskai pointed to it careful not to move to much,he liked have Usagi hold him.

Usagi reached up and turned the alarm clock off."Hey Misaki...""Yeah Usagi-san?""Whats for breakfast?And where is Suzuki-san?""Misaki just rested his head on his lovers bare chest and said."I don't know.""Misaki..""Is this question important?""It's not a question"Usagi lifed Misaki chin up an pulled his lip s to his own.  
Misaki blushed and kissed back without a fight.**(O-o I am such a weirdooo)**Usagi pulled Misaki let himself be swept away but the older very handsome good kiss was a long passionate kiss,they finally both pulled back panting."Hey Misaki..I was serious about breakfast..."Usagi had a somewhat childish look on his flawless face.  
While Misaki admired him,Usagi manged to get his hand into Misaki's boxers."Baka Usagi not right now!Misaki moaned"Then the smoke alarm went off"The hell?"Usagi growned Misaki pull away from Usagi hesitantly alittle worried,And got up opened Usagi's bedroom door,rushed down the stairs to the kitchen,shirtless in his boxers**.(Oh boy)**Usagi following behind.

In the kitchen stood his older brother."NII-CHAN"He wisper yelled to Usagi..."Why is he here?"Usagi shrugged."Umm Takahiro..What are doing here?"Usagi asked hold Suzuki-san in his arm battling a cloud of gray-blackish smoke coming from the stove."Oh Hii Usagi-san why are you two coming out of the same room in your boxers?!"Takahiro questioned."Misaki were you two wearing protection?"Misaki's face turned totally red."NII-CHAN"Misaki screamed in embarrasment"No."Usagi said cooly.  
Takahiro's face grows angry."You do know you just admitted-"A small buzzing noise cut Takahiro in mid-sentence it sounded like a herd of elephants,that alone put it plainly it was Akawa and Isaka,The door made a loud quiet clicking noise,noting it unlock Isaka barged in,Aiwaka followig behind him."AIHIKO!YOU DAMN IDIOT!YOU NEED TO FINISH YOUR DAMN MANUSCRIPT!"Isaka stop dead in his tracks when he saw Usagi and "the cutie" in their was bent over pulled out her cell and snaped a picture of "The Great Lord Usami"in hin undies she was giggling as she snaped the picture**(I'm so evil! I scare myself sometimes).**  
For a change it was Usagi blushing."Aikawa hand me the cell phone."Usagi booped her head lightly"No you have to get it from me."She put it in the middle of her breast."You think I'm afarid to touch you."Misaki just stayed out of it..he sat down chringing and wimpering at the was scolding Takahiro him for having unprotcted sex,Usagi gave up trying to get the phone and now he was have a stare down with Isaka."Misaki..."Usagi knelt down in front of the small framed 20 year old that looked abou 14,Takahiro's eye widened"He isn't!""Takahiro I am not proposing,OK"Takahiro was relieved"What is it Usagi?"Misaki asked quietly"Are you okay?"Misaki questioned innocently,running his hand though the older mans shining sliver hair."We need to put on some pants..."Usagi said blinking between each and Misaki giggled..Isaka was doubled over laughing,Usagi just looked around"Whats so funny guys?""..I am just as confused as you Usagi"Takahiro ploped in the chair next to Misaki.

Then someone knocked on the eyes widened ang he took Usagi by the had at pulled him up the was slient for about 30 spoke up as thr knock grew loudier."I'll get it" Both Isaka and Takahiro nodded as she walked to the door and opened it "Who are you" she asked

**(Why am I such am idiot!?.)**


	4. Usagi's little surprise

**ME:Hey guys it's me again the fifth chapter OHHH YEAHHH!Any way I don't own anything!  
MISAKI:Except?  
NANAYUUKI:MEEEZ!  
USAGI:DEARGODHELPPP!  
*All stare at Usagi while raising an eyebrow*Whats wrong?  
USAGI"Make her go away please!  
LITTLE GIRL:Me?But i'm not doing anything to you...**  
**ME:Ohh yaay my next charcter BOOYA!  
NANAYUUKI:EPICC!**

* * *

"Who are you"She asked. A small girl with sliver hair and happy wide lavender eyes looked up at Aiwaka"My name is Haruki Usami and I'm looking for my older brother this is him"The little girl reaches into her pocket and pulls out a picture and hands it to Aiwaka as Isaka comes up behind her"Who is it Aiwaka?A little girl?"Aiwaka studies the picture "This-this is Usami-sensei!""Let me seee!"Isaka stamperd as he snached the photo looking it it,then to Haruki.."She looks just like him"Aiwaka wispered softly..they all looked at her."Whats everyone looking at?"She asked quietly..."Why don't you come in sweetie?"Aiwaka asked her in.."Okay Miss.."Haruki nodded and everyone moved out of her way..she went and sat on the sat beside her as Takahiro and Isaka sat in the chair across from them..nobody spoke for a while."Do you know where my brother is?"Haruki asked heard the bedroom door crack open..Usagi and Misaki came out and walked down the staris he was the first to noticed Haruki."Aiwaka who is that"He asked as Usagi narrowed his eyes.."Oh Misaki,Sensai this is Haruki Usami..."She answered standing up and motioning toward the girl.

"Why are you here?Did my father send you Haruki?"Usagi questioned the little girl."N-no I can myself...I just wanted too see you Nii-chan."She sturttered like Misaki when he's nervous."Go home Haruki."Usagi said didn't like the way he talked to her."Baka..how could you talk to her that way!?"Misaki yelled a 's eyes widened at his comment."I don't want anything to do with her."Usagi shook his head."Come here..."Misaki held his arms open to her..she ran into his arms and got a good vibe off Misaki so she wasn't scared of patted her frowned.."Haruki...I'm uhh...sorry.."She looked up at him wide-eyed.."Nii-chan?"Usagi looked around fixing his eyes on the walls,the coffee pot in the kitchen,and other small stuff around the condo."I've been acting like a horses ass...Haruki...and I'm sorry."Misaki clenched his teeth at the sound of a curse word but bit his hugged onto Usagi's leg and smiled."It's okay...I can understand your reasons."She started to let go,as she sat down beside liked Misaki..he liked her too."Umm so I don't know any of you..."She spoke up looking around at the complete giggle."Pardon our rudeness..I'm Aiwaka..Usami-sensei's editor"She said smiling."And I'm Isaka...the boss man...hey chibi-tan make some coffee will ya"He looked Misaki dead in the shook his head."Make it yourself,I'm busy at the moment."He kneeled beside the couch where Haruki was sitting.."Sorry about all this...Haru-chan...I'm Takahiro...Misaki's older brother."She looked at Misaki then to Takahiro."You two look nothing alike."She giggled."So we've been told."He said with a faint Misaki went to the kitchen it seemed Isaka and Usagi talked him into making coffee..as it brewed everyone got really joined Misaki in the kitchen."So what are we suppost to do?We can't just send her back to your father."Misaki told Usagi in a loud wisper."Well we could...be that would be rude."Misaki wore an angry espression on his adorable face."Usagi-san please be serious...for once!"He yelled."I'm not playing around here."Misaki piped down as everyone turned to stare at the couple that seemed to be arguing.."Ohhh Chibi-tan and Aikihiko fight...you can d it Chibi-tan"Isaka looked around Usagi to stare Isaka in the eyes.."Don't humor me Isaka-san..."Misaki said laughed and looked at Misaki.."He's just having fun Misaki...it's harmless."Aiwaka and Takahiro stated 's face grew red and he started to stomp to his room."I'm going upstairs...fix your own F***ing coffee!"He yelled as Takahiro covered Haruki's ears and she giggled at the angry teen.

Usagi looked over at Isaka."Really mature Isaka..."He frowned and looked up the stairs.

* * *

**Okey dokey lokey enough for now sorry I haven't been on in a while :p see ya guys!**


	5. Rest Small Child

**ME:Hellllooo my faithful followers,how's everyone this fine** **morning?**  
**USAGI:Horrible.**  
**MISAKI:Good...why are YOU horrible...?  
NANAYUUKI:I'm baaaccckkk~~!  
USAGI:That.  
NANAYUUKI:Weeeelll Merry Christmas to you too Usagi-san.  
MISAKI:*Giggles*Cheer up Usagi-san...*stands on his tiptoes and wispers "We'll be alone for Christmas."*  
HARUKI:*Pulls on Misaki's pants leg*Misaki-kun...I want uppie...*holds arms up*  
MISAKI:*Picks her up and smiles*  
ME:Okkeeeyy weeelll I don't own nothing but the evil Nanayuuki Saito and the adorable Haruki Usami MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU GUYS!And yes I relize I am late for Christmas...and New Years.**

* * *

Usagi sighed as Haruki climbed to his shoulders and giggled as Misaki watched smiling."I'm glad that Isaka left..."She said with a smile from ear to ear."Me too."Usagi mused the small girl and Misaki nodded slightly in agreement."I hate how he calls me 'cutie' and 'shorty'and 'chibi-tan' I am not that freakin' little!"He semi-yelled,with a small pale,dusted red blush on his cute little cheeks,Usagi-san and Haruki laughed."Your pretty big to me Misaki"Haruki smiled at him."Well that's because your small."Usagi told her."Misaki is pretty little but it could do without all the names from that basta-.."Before he could finish Misaki gave him a look."No curse words Usagi-san..."Misaki scolded the older -san sigh and nodded."Sorry Misaki."He said with a tired look in his lavender eyes."Hmmm...Did the Great Lord Usami just say 'sorry' to a pppoooorrr person such as myself...?"Misaki teased his gave him a look and Misaki knew he was going to get it later...

He backed off and scurried into the kitchen."Hey Usagi-san...what time is it?"Misaki asked as he looked over to the window and smiled warmly at the white falling snow,walking back to the living room setting a cup of steaming coffee onto the table in front of Usagi."Thank you Misaki."Misaki nodded."Is it quiet in here?"Usagi pointed to the couch..and put his finger to his lips."She's asleep"He wispered. Usagi picked up the coffee cup and sipped from the steaming porcelin then set it back down gently getting up and walking over to Misaki."Meet me upstairs after you get her all covered up,okay?"Usagi ask/demanded and Misaki nodded as Usagi headed up the stairs..

Misaki got up slowly...and grabbed the blanket to cover the small girl up."Good night Haru-chan..."He kissed her forehead careful not to wake started up the stairs and rubbed his bottom..."So long..not hurting in my ass"He sighed out with a slight opened the door to Usagi's bedroom..expecting to see Usagi on the bed totally ready to do...well you know...'that' with him. But all he saw was his lover sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his looked up as Misaki walked in and closed the door quietly behind him."Are...you alright Usagi-san?"Misaki asked looked deep into the younger ones eyes and smirked."What are you worried about me?"Usagi asked exaggerating 'worried' blushed "Ehhh?! N-no!"He shook his head his face red with a deep smiled and threw him on the bed.(total mood change. -)

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...DADADA!**


	6. The Dirty Chapter

"U-usagi-san"Misaki managed to stamper as the older male forced himself on the teenager."Hmm...what is it Misaki?"Usagi asked quietly."Can we not do this right now?"Misaki asked with a 'duh' look on his adorable uke face Usagi-san shook his head and his finger went from side to side "Tsk Tsk,I'm out of Misaki...besides once I've started I can't stop."He leaned down and kissed the brown haired boy."Mmmmm"Misaki steadily tried to push Usagi-san off...But he was much bigger so Misaki gave up and melted under the older mans hot breath and cold hands against his warm skin.

Usagi's cold hand reached Misaki pants button and Misaki's eyes opened wide."N-no...please..."Misaki studdered as Usagi-san kept going."Just go with it Misaki...you know you like it.."Usagi said peaking the young boys cheek and biting his right ear,Misaki moaned lightly,and Usagi smiled.."That a boy."He said chuckling at Misaki's innocense."Shut up..."Misaki muttered as Usagi turned him on his stomach and lifted him to his knees sliding his hand into Misaki's pant grabbing the boys excertion,as Misaki let a few hiccuping moans escape his starting stroking him slowly,Misaki clenched the sheets and a small sweat broke out on his forehead."Us-sagi-s-saaaahh"He moaned Usagi-san smiled."Already?...I'm not even going fast.."Usagi said as the boy cummed..taking his hand away Usagi-san licked all four fingers and his breathed heavily."Misaki..you cum to fast."Misaki frowned...

He felt Usagi lower his pants taking off Misaki's clothes,throwing them half way across the room..Misaki stopped him at his waist and looked up at him.."Can-can I try something?"He looked at him funny but nodded and watched the uke's shakey arm touch him 'there' and he blinked and rubbed his eyes."Misaki are you okay?"He asked as the boy licked Usagi-san member timidly."Mhmm..."He said closing his eyes...Usagi-san clenched his teeth.

Misaki had it halfway in his mouth and he was kinda liked hearing Usagi-san moan."M-misaki...you're really good at this.."..He said opening one eye...Misaki's eyes floated upward and he wanted to suduce Usagi-san more..but was finding it extreamly hard..He felt a liquid shoot to the back of his throat and he shut his eyes swallowing hard...Usagi moaned as Misaki pulled away breathing in hard,pulling himself closer to Usagi-san."Usagi-san p-please me?"He croaked -san nodded easing himself into Misaki...Misaki moaned out his name the whole time they did 'it'.

A couple hours later Usagi-san had his strong arms wraped around the small,fragail boy."So..Misaki what was that eariler?"He asked as Misaki's face grew red...He hesitated."It was nothing"He mumbled."Nothing at all."He said hiding his face in Usagi's chest.

Usagi-san just simply kissed his fore head and closed his eyes...breathing deeper slipping into a dream filled sleep."I love you,Misaki"He said just before they both fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
